Chronicles of the Lunar Children
by the filth mizer
Summary: On Earth, vampires have existed for generations upon generations, waiting for the "Messiah" or the Princess of the White Vampires to arrive. Meet Kiba, Hige, Tsume, Toboe and Blue; five vampires who are mysteriously destined to find the Princess, who is


(I do not own Wolf's Rain, but I watched another vampire anime. It's called Tsukihime: Lunar Legend. I want to say that I have a bit of elements and inspiration from such a cleaner vampire anime. I watched Vampire Princess Miyu last two years. That anime was very… dark… anyways… that's all… before I start my 800-1000 words of stories. I also have bit elements from Spiral.)

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Wolf's Rain, Tsukihime: Lunar Legend, or Vampire Princess Miyu.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chronicles of the Lunar Descendants**

**By Serena A. LaLuna**

**Chapter 1: Lunar Legends**

The night was cool in the autumn, and there was a dark canvas as the sky. Faint stars shined in the night with a bright orb, a full moon. The wind carried a vibrating, angst-sounding, like a sad song of a she-wolf. Singing was heard as the breeze sounded. The language was in Latin. A young girl played on the balcony of a mansion. She played the violin, with her eyes closed and sang. Her eyes slowly opened to blood red eyes, her short pink hair glistened in the moonlight. She wore a white miniskirt, drapery cloth dress, her jewelry that of gold. A white ribbon tied around her neck.

"Tsukihana-san… it's time for getting rest…" said a maid with auburn hair. She had light blue eyes. "Tsukihana Cheza… it's time for rest!"

The pink haired girl stopped her violin and turned to her maid. "Hai, Yamaaki-san" she said, nearly a whisper in the cool evening breeze. It was early autumn anyways, so she didn't necessarily need a shawl. She bowed. "Thank you for reminding me."

"You welcome, Tsukihana-san," said Yamaaki, the auburn haired maid.

Cheza took off her golden jewelry and climbed into her bed, shutting off the light. She watched as the full moon glistened into her room, being her guardian moonlight. "I wonder why the moon seems to always be my obsession…" she whispered, before drifting off into her sleep.

"She's here, right, Kiba?" asked a tan haired boy with crimson eyes. He looked up at the moon. "It seems to be our lucky night… right?" He put his hands in his yellow hooded trench coat. Getting no answer, he went on. "Today is a fiesta?"

"There's three days in a Lunar month… where we get luck, courage, and food…" said a brunette with glossy gray eyes. He looked around to see if there were humans who would give their lives up for him to survive. He felt bad for these humans, but there were always some who wanted to die. Alas, he looked over at the calling of a young girl as she was about to fall onto the pavement. She had silver hair and golden eyes, tanish skin. She looked up at Kiba.

"Why did you catch me?" she demanded, roughly, looking up into the gray orbs of the man who have caught her.

He looked down at her. "You were trying to commit suicide, correct?" he asked in monotone. The girl went pale. She grimaced.

"Yeah."

"Hmmm… however your wish is my command…" he said.

"What? What are you doing?" demanded a surprised silver haired girl, her golden eyes widened to shock as Kiba opened his mouth, and his fangs gleamed in the moonlight. "You're a vampire?"

Kiba nodded. Hige looked over at him in envy.

"You can have some of her blood…" said Kiba. "But she's mine for the feast…"

"But…" the girl said, her golden eyes widened as the two adolescent males opened their mouths and began to drink from her. "…Rakuen…"

Kiba watched as the girl's eyes went clouded and she died. "Poor girl… wanting to end her life…" he said, carrying her to an alleyway and putting a seal that will protect her until she awakens again, but as a totally new being. Kiba watched the moon. Hige licked the trickle of red from his lips.

"Well… she wanted to commit suicide, let the girl alone… she wants peace with herself… and so she got it…" he said. Kiba watched the moon.

"Yeah… I guess," Kiba said, and put his hands in his black jeans pocket and walked; Hige took one last look at the girl and followed up with Kiba. He smiled as he hummed a lullaby he known when he was little and was in his previous life.

"She looks so peaceful… just lying there…" said Hige, smiling. "I wonder what death has in store for other cute chicks like her…"

Kiba snorted. "You're always like that…" he said, with a small smile.

The two boys watched until they saw a young girl with pink hair, a ghostly figure walked by them, actually went through them. Kiba and Hige turned their heads to the girl. Her short pink hair glistened in the moonlight; her red eyes rivaled that of a blood red moon. Her pale hands were gentle and that of a musician. Her lips were that of a pink lip shine, her legs were skinny but strong. Her feet were small, but kept her standing. She stopped and turned to the boys who stopped, instantly in their tracks.

"Who is that?" asked Hige, gesturing to the girl. "She's pretty cute, but not my type…"

"Who knows…" said Kiba, feeling his heart skipping a beat as he watched the young girl turn around and look at them. She looked curious of them as well. For Kiba wore a collared black, gothic-looking shirt with belts on the sleeves and around the collar. It was opened, revealing a white tee shirt underneath. He wore black shoes with belts on them and black pants. His hair was wind-tousled and was brown. His eyes were the color of a hazy and dark night.

Hige had his hair up and messy as usual, going different directions. He had tan-colored hair and his eyes were rivaled the girl's eye color. He wore brown leather gloves, the finger-tips cut in the gloves. He had gray pants and a dark gray shirt underneath a yellow hooded trench coat.

The girl disappeared, leaving the boys in awe.

"What is up with you two… first you're wandering off through the sunset, like our kind, the White Vampires do, and next… you two come back that you two are going to go hang out again around the city…" said a dark haired girl with blue eyes. She put a hand on her hip. Her light blue scarf waved in the wind. She wore a dark blue trench coat, black top runner boots, and fishnet underneath her dark blue skort, and she wore a black cow neck. Upon her hands is black finger-tip-less, leather gloves.

"Oh, it's you Blue-itoko…" said Hige, looking over at his cousin and smirked. "How are Tsume and Toboe coming along?"

Blue glared at the two and went on, "They're fine, Hige-itoko… but I would like to say that they're worried sick about both of you, much as I am…" she said. "Good thing you didn't get into any trouble with the Dawn's Nobles or the Vampire Slayers."

"Hey, worried about you, babe!" said Hige, hugging his cousin. Blue was a bit surprised, but the curl of her lips went into a small smile.

"So… you two had your share of tonight's meals?" she asked. "Whom what food did you find?"

"We both found a girl who was in emotional pain, wanted to die, and we killed her for her… she was falling off the rooftop, for she was attempting suicide…" Kiba informed.

Blue nodded her head, after Hige broke out of his embrace of his younger cousin. "Very well then, let's get home, and plus, maybe there's more to feed on at home, now that Tsume and Toboe, started to get their own fiests," said Blue.

"We saw a girl with blood colored eyes and pink hair that matched the petals of a cherry blossom!" said Kiba. "She was one who was a dancer and was a jack of all trades…"

Blue's blue eyes widened. "Red eyes…pink hair…? And looked as if she's a jack of all trades? Who is this prey?" she asked, turned to Kiba and Hige.

"Well…yeah…" said Hige, putting a hand behind his head and laughing nervously. Kiba looked over at Blue.

"Do you know her?" he asked.

Blue looked over at Kiba and Hige. "You obviously need to read some old literature… to the Book of the Moon, she's a Princess of the White Vampires…" she said to Kiba and Hige. "She is also the Queen of All Vampires… her name is Tsukihana Cheza…"

Cheza woke up in a bright room, her bright red eyes blinked opened and her pink hair hung in her face. She looked as if she had met someone or something not human. She had watched two brunette boys drinking from a girls' throat. She was scared after they had done that. Cheza looked down. "What happened that got me so scared? I'm never usually like that…" she said. She felt her stomach growl. "Oh… not again… it's the third time that drinks do not sooth me…" She pulled the covers off of her and got out of bed. She looked at a wine glass. She looked at it sadly, remembering that her maid had tried her hardest to sooth Cheza. It was after an accident a year ago that Cheza started to need the red liquid sitting in the class and wasn't hungry for her sweets.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she picked the wine glass up and brought what looked like wine, but was much thicker, to her lips. She cried even more. She felt like a barbarian when she drank the maid's blood, but she didn't know why, but it feels like it wasn't human blood, the one that she had tasted after clotting someone's big wound and left the scene after she saw to a bad car accident. She looked down. "I have to be careful that people do not see my barbaric needs as a thing to hold against me… I wish I could… maybe find a group of people who are like me…" she said, tending to the white flowers in a crystal vase. She was more than ready for school, because she had drunk the red liquid, blood. She heard the sweet songs of the birds from outside. A rare case, a raven, but what was it doing outside?

She watched as the morning sky was blue and the clouds were white. Cheza was home schooled, however, for she was "sick" and needed "blood transfusions". The doctors always told her that she had a rare case of anemia. She didn't believe she did. She looked at her pale hands. "If I am truly a different being, shouldn't I be back in my room sleeping? And why would I rest at night?" she asked. "There was a full moon and now… I feel so strong towards it…"

"Cheza! The tutor is here!" called Yamaaki-san, Cheza's caretaker. Cheza sighed and picked out a paire of dark blue trousers, white tank top underneath a white long-sleeved blouse. She combed her hair and walked downstairs. She sighed and hung her head. "And what happened to the big breakfast?"

She walked around to the study and picked up her school books. "I should be in boarding school, I don't know why, but I'm commuting from home, because of my health," she said and then walked into the parlor to begin her studies.

"So… Yamabuki Toboe… how was yesterday?" asked Hige as Blue, Kiba and Hige had walked home after sunrise. Tsume was asleep lying on the sofa. "Hey Suou-tachisan!"

Hige laughed. "Instead of Suou-san, you can call me Hige, now that you know a lot about me from all these centuries… okay, Toboe-chan?" he suggested. He walked into the kitchen and picked up a chocolate bar and started nibbling at it. Toboe looked over at Hige.

"So, how was the feast?" he asked.

"It was fun, especially nibbling on a chick's neck…" Hige said.

Kiba shook his head and sighed. "You're always like that when we feast on girls…" he said.

Blue sighed. She looked over at Tsume and Toboe. "I wonder what the the older Yamabuki was doing last night…" she said, looking over at Toboe's older brother, his silver hair was short, except for the little ponytail in the back of his head. He was fast asleep on the sofa.

"Had a rough day taking care of the runt…" Hige said.

"Hey! I'm not a runt!" defended Toboe.

Blue and Kiba looked at each other and sighed. "Excuse me, while I go into the other room…" she said. Kiba chuckled.

"I'll go to, and maybe read some literature…" he said. Blue and Kiba walked into the other room. Kiba picked some books to read and Blue turned on the television.

They lived in a big house, which seemed looked as if it were a mansion. It had an annex porch on the back of it and there were a few good acres of land. There was a parlor, living/TV room, ten bedrooms, and four bathrooms. There were curtains on each of windows and a spell on the house that would be able to keep clean, instantly, which can surprise the porky out of the vampires, sometimes.

Hige sighed and then hung his yellow hooded trench coat where the other coats were. He sighed and went back into the kitchen to make a big breakfast. Toboe sighed, and smiled, determined that he won the fight. He went to the refrigerator and got a bottle of grape juice and went upstairs.

Kiba looked at the literature and looked in. "The Lunar Legend… legend of the supernatural humans, the vampire race…" he read. Blue looked over at the brunette.

"Is there something interesting? You always read out loud when you find something that interests you," she said, looking back over to the television.

Kiba looked up. "Well… it's just… that there is really a Lunar Legend…" he said, looking up at the dark haired young lady. Blue was leaning over the glass coffee table she sat at and looked in the reflection. She smiled and took some cashew nuts out and nibbled on them, watching the news.

"Today, we found a body from another serial murder, it seems to be that there were two puncture marks in her neck, some believed it was a vampire strike. Her blood is sucked dry…" said a reporter on the news channel. And they showed a picture of a girl, her eyes were closed and she smiled. She was still in her nightgown. "The detectives have made a conclusion that since the girl was smiling when she died, she wanted to die. And this homicide, the murderer somehow did a favor for her…"

Another reporter looked at the camera. "The girl, to further the information and investigation of this supernatural occurrence, is Yamabuki Aisu. She was born in Osaka, Japan, her father, Yamabuki Yoichi, he died after her birth. She had a pretty hard childhood and was diagnosed with Depression when she just turned eleven. When she just turned thirteen, she was sectioned to a mental hospital and was in intensive care. Her twin brother, Yamabuki Toboe was murdered in one the first of the chain of serial murders. After she turned sixteen, her older brother, Yamabuki Tsume, was killed in a serial murder. She had been diagnosed after three days, with an intense case of Depression and has started attempting suicide. She died after six months from her brother's death," the second reporter said.

Blue shut the television and stood up. "That was Yamabuki brothers' sister you and Hige killed… I knew this was going to happen just before we meet the Princess," she said and went into the kitchen.

Kiba had watched the news after hearing the news. He was shocked. After all, he was told not to kill Yamabuki Aisu. He was told by both Toboe and Tsume. And now that he killed her, Tsume and Toboe were not going to forgive either he or Hige. Kiba couldn't possibly imagine what Tsume and Toboe would do to him or Hige, if they found out that their younger sister died. But technically, after Toboe's death when Tsume was sixteen, Toboe was the youngest vampire of the five. Tsume was the older than Toboe. And it worked like that and now Aisu is older than he, now. She lived on until was sixteen. Kiba looked down. "Poor Aisu-chan…" he said, thinking about the girl who demanded she wanted to die.

"What! That was Tsume and Toboe's sister!" shouted Hige. He went into the annex room and looked over at Kiba. "Look… we're in major hot water…"

Kiba sighed. "I know… and we have to look for the Princess of Vampires… it says so in the Lunar Legend… that five adolescents are going to reunite the Princess with the rest of the vampire race and are going to revive the whole race, with her power of the Full Moon.

"That's just crazy!"

"I know… but Toboe and Tsume already know anyway… there's nothing we can do about it and wait for the girl to wake up…" said Kiba, putting his coat on. "I'm going to take a walk, and see if I could find any answers on the Lunar Legend and if I could find the reborn Yamabuki…"

Hige nodded. "That's the least you could do, I'll come with you!" he said. And then put his yellow hooded trench coat and the two boys went outside. They headed into the upcoming events that will soon happen.


End file.
